


裤袜/性转扎

by msyj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msyj/pseuds/msyj
Summary: 假如艾登是女转男 性取向男 只做了胸部手术还没做生殖器手术 没胸有阴道 没jj但因为在用激素所以clit变大





	裤袜/性转扎

艾登的屁股真的好大 他还有阴道 我想干那里但他不让 他说干他阴道会让他觉得自己还是个女孩 好吧 出于尊重我干屁眼 虽然我觉得对于女人的身体来说干屁眼没啥可爽的 但艾登看起来还是爽到了 我骑他屁股 我一般会握住对方的腰 但艾登的话我抓住他屁股 不抓的话肉被我撞得一晃一晃的 它们看起来就欠抓 我突然记起来他的“阴茎” 于是一只手绕到前面 意外的发现它居然从一个大号阴蒂充血勃起成了个micropenis 我和男人睡过 但还没见过micropenis 我拔屌把艾登翻过来凑近了仔细打量 要不是知道艾登肯定会手术做大它 我现在就要嘲笑艾登有个这么小的阴茎了 听说女人阴蒂上的神经比男人阴茎上的多 好像的确是这样 阴蒂变来的小阴茎皮肤比包皮薄嫩的多 涨得通红 被阴道渗出的水浸得闪着水光 我想拿手用力搓它 也想舔它咬它 总之我先把它吸在嘴里了 拿舌头舔了一圈 艾登两腿张得更开了 它抽了抽 我突然觉得自己像只蜂鸟 挤进花瓣间用舌头吸花蜜 接着我把舌头抵上它的顶端 既然周围的皮肤都这么嫩了 我不知道它的“龟头” 会有多嫩 反正艾登尖叫了 在我的舌头碾了几下后猛的合上腿夹紧我的头 叫我快干他 但我被这新奇的micropenis搞得对插入式性交暂时没兴趣 松口后拿手轻搓它 拇指揉了几下顶端后艾登抽搐着潮吹了 我看着他喷水的阴道 觉得放着不用太可惜了 就趁它喷完水还在一抽一抽的时候挤开湿漉漉的阴唇把我的屌塞了进去 不想惹艾登生气就没动 但光是里面的温度还有痉挛的肌肉就很爽了 但动起来肯定更爽 但艾登不会让我动的 他说过不想像个女孩一样被干阴道 我就老老实实的埋在里面看艾登高潮抽搐拿下面绞着我的样子 过了一会儿艾登平静了 张着腿下面塞着我的屌 小阴茎竖着 它看起来真是欠搓 我就搓了它几把 艾登又高潮了 上半身难耐的左翻右翻 下半身不挣动 里面却又活跃的痉挛起来


End file.
